The Freezing Shinobi
by AzureKing
Summary: The great shinobi war Naruto and Madara disappear from their dimension when Naruto decided to take him to destruction. But the tail beasts save the child and give him a second chance at life. However, will he be fine in a world that alien monsters name NOVA's continuously attacks humanity? However he has been given a gift to adapt to this world. Watch as Naruto lives in this world.
1. Chapter 1

_AK: Yo everyone and everything that can read! I'm happy to announce that...I'm going to die...well bad grades and possibly going to be force to be on break until my grades go up again. So please review for my sake to get better grades. Anyway the long awaited new and perfected Freezing and Naruto idea and this is a harem._

A sixteen year old blonde woke up only to see he was in a strange bubble made out of some sort transparent energy that the he could not identify. After exemining the bubble, the blond boy starts looking around, trying to see what's outside the bubble. But what he sees shocks him greatly. The closest way to describe it what he saw outside, was that it looked like entire place was a grey, stormy sky. A sky a person sees when it's about to rain.

Looking around some more, the confused blonde also noticed that there are many strange, pale blue tears all around the place.

The boy finally can't help but ask. "Where am I?"

He was shocked when he actually hears an answer. "Do not worry, Uzumaki Naruto, you are safe in the bubble."

Naruto starts searching from where the voice had came and when he looks up, he is taken aback to see all the nine bijuu looking at him with both sadness and humor in their eyes.

"Kurama! You're alright and so are the other bijuu!" The blonde teenager yells in joy. Than he starts panicking. "Wait, crap! Quick! We need to go back to the war!"

The red nine-tailed fox sighs before he starts speaking while looking at the other bijuu. "You see what I worked with for almost sixteen years? Oi, kid did you forget about what you did to Madara?" Kurama asked in annoyance.

Naruto stops panicking and after taking a deep breath, tries to remember what had happened. "Okay, I saved Guy-sensei from that bastard after meeting that old geezer in my dreams. What was his name again? Sage of six paths or something… I think. Then… well…... I can't seem to remember what happened after that." Says the boy with a sight.

A blue flame, taking the form of a two-tailed cat smiles at the boy. "You have defeated Madara with a jutsu that had send him here, where he was quite literally, teared apart in the most painful way. But unfortunately, the jutsu you used had also sent you here, into this realm along with him." The cat finished talking with a somber tone in her voice.

Then the one tailed tanuki started speaking. "It's only thanks to all ours combined efforts that you have survived from sharing the same fate as Madara."

The four tailed monkey continued. "We used what little chakra we had left to create this chakra bubble to protect you from the effects of this place."

After hearing all this, the blond tries to remember what jutsu had he used. It didn't take long for the blond to remember what he had done.

"The space and time jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

He starts remembering how despite him and Sasuke gaining a huge power ups, it wasn't enough to defeat Madara when he somehow managed to gain the second rinnegan eye and turned the scales of war into his favor once again. Out of desperation, Naruto used his father's special hiraishin jutsu to get behind Madara and get him into a tight hold.

He remembered how Madara laughed at his efforts and was about to use kamui to escape the blonde's hold. But that was exactly what Naruto was waiting for. When Madara's kamui started appearing Naruto used the Haraishin jutsu at that very same time. Naruto can't explain it properly, but the two jutsu somehow reacted to one another and created some sort of tear in the air that was slowly sucking both of them in.

Madara had started panicking when he saw the tear and Naruto capitalized on it by throwing himself into the tear while still holding Madara.

The last thing that the blond remembers is how his vision turned white upon entering it and hearing Madara screaming.

Kurama seeing that Naruto finally realized what happened, started speaking with a mocking voice. "I see your tiny brain has finally started working again."

Gaining an angry look, Naruto shouted. "Oh, just shut up you overgrown furball!" Taking a few calming breaths the blond asked. "Okay, so how do we get back?"

...

...

...

...

...

The ominous silence that assaulted Naruto made him quickly realize the sad thruth."There's no way back...is there?" Asked the blond while looking down with golden hair bangs shadowing his eyes.

Kurama nods. "Yes, this place is in between dimensions. The tear that you opened has closed when you entered this plane and you can't use it to get back home." Before the blond can start speaking, he is cut off by Kurama. "I know what you're going to ask Naruto and the answer is no, we can't open the tear again. You see, the plane we are in is like a limbo between different dimensions. The tears you see around here are like doorways that lead to other worlds. Some, may be similar to our world, some are completely different. There are billions upon billions of these tears all over this plane. If we tried to open the tear again, there is only one in a billion chance that it will lead you back to your original world."

Before Naruto can speak, he is again cut off by Kurama's grave voice. "This is not the only problem we are facing. Naruto, our chakra is fading. Me and the other bijuu can't hold this protective bubble for long."

Naruto sat on his behind as he sighs. "So uh...what now."

An eight tail octopus with ox horns took this opportunity to speak, "We bijuu have to go back to the elemental nation, the juubi will once again be separated from being overused by that Uchiha idiot. We have to make sure that we keep the order nature in check."

The cat bijuu spoke once more, "So since we can't get you back home we can send you safely to a new world by using one of the tears present in here."

After some thinking, Naruto stands up and stretches. Then he gives the bijuu one of his famous bright smiles and says. "Well, while it's sad that I can't get back home, It's still better than nothing. I'm just happy that my friends and elemental nations are no longer in danger." Naruto throws his fist in the air and shouts "Alright let's do this!"

Kurama smiles as they made the bubble slowly drift away from their sights, "Naruto….. please know that I'm sorry for the life you had to endure... the beatings... the glares... the alienation and harassment. You never blamed it on me once and now all I can do is this."

Naruto eyes slowly closed as he felt tears running down his cheeks, "Sayonara partner, and don't worry I won't ever hold anything against you." Than he start talking to himself. "So long my home...baa-chan, Sakura-chan, even you Sasuke-teme and everyone else. I hope you will move on and continue to live with happiness in your lives"

Naruto felt the bubble turn into a shroud and surround his body like a blanket. Then he felt like his body was falling incredibly fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown location, near a forest

Naruto opens his eyes to see a beautiful blue sky! "Ba ba...goo?" Naruto tried to speak only to notice that his voice came out like that of a…. of a…. of a baby!

"HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN" shouted Naruto in his mind.

He move his left arm to his vision only to witness small baby-like fingers. Okay…. baby noises check... baby hand check. There was absolutely no doubt. He was a freakin' baby!

He tried to yell, but only a cry of a baby came out instead. Naruto started panicking. He was a baby again, in the middle of nowhere with a strange woman in front him giving a him creepy smile... wait...

Naruto comically froze still as he looked at the most strangest but at the same time most beautiful woman he ever saw. (and he thought that the mizukage from kiri was hot) She had long, waist length, pale blond hair that was only few steps away from being white. Her skin was so pale that it looked like she had never been out in the sun before. She had a gorgeous body, with all the right proportions. A body that puts to shame all the females he has ever seen in his life. Naruto blushed when he saw her clothing. A long, blue dress that left the front of her body almost completely open except for her breast. She wore what almost looked like panties but Naruto didn't dare to look long at her nether regions. She wore thigh long, blue socks on her legs and on her hands she wore forearm length gloves. Naruto also noticed that for some strange reason there appeared to be stonelike crack marks on some places of her body and clothes. It's as if she was made out of stone. Then Naruto looked at her face. What greeted him was a very cute and at the same time beautiful face. What Naruto really took notice of was her eyes. They were yellow eyes that have a strange uneven lines, almost like slits, in the middle of each of her pupil.

After examining her appearance, Naruto noticed that she, for reasons he couldn't even begin to understand, was giving him a creepy smile. Almost like the one Orochimaru gives when he sees something interesting. Naruto could feel a deep chill running down his small spine.

The woman walked up to him and picked him up. She then started examining his body herself and making sure to not miss anything. When she was done, she looks at his face while still having the same creepy smile. Naruto was surprised when she kissed his forehead and started rubbing her cheek against his own. She then stops and touches his chest with her hand. Naruto noted how her touch became very cold and noticed that faint blue lines started to go all over his body. Naruto started feeling very cold, as if he was thrown into a freezer. It got so cold it was almost impossible to bear and closed his eyes shut because of it. But as quickly the feeling came it also as quickly left.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that she was still looking at him with that creepy smile. "Mmmm...Naruto..." She suddenly said in a distorted voice.

The once shinobi of Konoha eyes widen as the strange woman somehow knew his name, "Ba de?!" Naruto tried ask her a question but cursed when nothing but baby sounds came out.

She starts walking forward as Naruto hears loud roaring noises coming from the direction they were walking. Suddenly she stops and lays Naruto down as she smiles again at him but this time not with the creepy but a more...sweet and warm smile. When she placed Naruto on the ground, she took few steps back and then slowly faded away from existence. Naruto noted how the surroundings near her wear distorting a little as she faded.

After she was gone, Naruto simply sweatdropped, '_Really? I just found out that I'm a baby, I was taken from the middle of nowhere to somewhere else and plus that woman did something strange to my body.'_ Before he can think about anything else he heard the same roaring noise he heard few moments ago coming closer near his position and then a stop into screeching halt.

"Papa wait! there's a baby on the side of the road!" a young girl's voice was heard. When Naruto looked at where the voice came from, he sees a smilling two year old girl approaching and picking him up in her arms.

She turned around to face a brown haired man with a prickly beard on his care free face. Naruto guessed that he was her father. He hears the man saying. "Arnett, let me see the child."

Naruto felt how Arnett reluctantly gave him to the man's arms. After examining the baby, the man smiles at Naruto who just stares at the girl's father, "Hey buddy, what's your name?" He says.

Naruto sweatdrops but decided played along with the man and made a bunch of baby noises, "Ba goo goo!"

Arnett giggles, "Papa he can talk!" she took the baby back in her possession, "Hey, hey can say Arnett! Arrrrnett!" she stretch the last word trying to make the baby say her name.

Naruto giggles (sadly he couldn't chuckle) and smiles, "Wanett!" he spoke. With a new voice box and no teeth made this simple task rather difficult.

The girl squeals as she hugs the boy, "Aww, papa can we keep him?"

The man slowly takes the child off his daughter's hands. "Hmm..." he turns away and spoke in a whisper, "You know what little guy? You made my little girl smile for the first time since her mother passed away, may God rest her soul, so I'm glad to welcome you to our family." the brown haired man smiles as Naruto became silent.

A family... something he always wanted to have and still does... along with an infinite supply of ramen! He couldn't help but give a bright smile and start laughing which came out as giggles since he was still a baby.

The man then grabs Arnett as she giggles and after looking at some of the babies asian features he says "Arnett say hello to your new little brother, Naruto McMillan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

United States on the road to San Francisco

A twelve year old boy who had blond hair that instead of being short and spiky in his previous life, now was long and straight and with blue eyes was sitting on the passenger seat in old pick-up truck. He wore a white long sleeved T-shirt and baggy, dark brown pants. He was reading some articles from the newspaper. "Hmm…. looks like there is going to be a talent show in San Francisco for children. Any child that isn't bellow ten years and isn't above fourteen can participate. During the competition the children can demonstrate what special talents they have. WOW! The winner of the talent show receives 2000 dollars grand prize! Step on it dad! I'm gonna make it to that competition and win that prize while also showing how awesome I am!"

Keith McMillin, who was driving a truck, chuckles as he yells out, "Don't worry about it son! We will get in time for the competition! So relax and enjoy the ride!"

A fourteen year old Arnett smacks her father's shoulder playfully, "C'mon dad. Naruto spends most of paychecks to buy those silly dolls! (Oi it's Gundam Models sis! – Naruto voice could be heard in the background)" The young woman sitting next to Naruto had grown up to be quite beautiful if you ask his honest opinion. Arnett has long red hair, with parts of her sideburns curling to the inside. Her ponytail barely reached her back. She still doesn't have much of chest to look at but is well on her way in gaining one. Her being dressed in some plain farmer clothes doesn't make her look any less cute.

Naruto sighs."Don't forget that the competition has two thousand dollars in cash. Besides, this is the closest thing to fighting I'll get. While I may not fight anyone, at least I can show off some of my awesome combat moves!" though he closes his eyes has a slight smirk on his face as he knows that this little competition was just for some light practice to control of his movements better. A work out, one might say. After he wins this, he'll start doing some real training in order to accomplish his goals.

He pulls out his cellphone and after looking at it he thinks to himself. "Arnett's birthday is coming up soon. Hmm, I think after the talent show I'll buy her a gift." he set himself into a more comfortable position on the truck seat as he held his hand right hand to his side hidden from anyone's view. Faint blue lines and small trails of voltage energy dance upon his fingers. "Come...Yamato." In his hand a glowing katana appears. "Volt Weapon..." Naruto whispers.

Naruto than releases the katana to make it disappear before his dad or Arnett could notice it. He turns to the passenger seat window and looks at the scenery passing by. He starts remembering his past ten years in this new world with his new family.

The first year of his new life was probably the most awkward and the most embarrassing in both of his lives. Being a baby meant that there were many things he couldn't do for himself and many things he didn't have control of in his body. Like the need to go potty! The biggest terror of his first year! Having to wear diapers again was bad enough, but having them being changed was worst. Him being a baby with an adult mind didn't make things better. He prayed every single day to grow up faster. But fate decided to keep torturing him like that. He personally blames Neji for this, may God rest his soul. Damn bastard is most likely laughing from beyond the grave at Naruto's predicament.

It was a big relief when by the end of the first year his body has grown strong enough that he could start walking on his own. No longer he had to endure Arnett's giggling or his dad laughter when he went poopy!

He was also happy that during the second year, he could finally talk properly. Of course he still limited his speech. It would be quite hard to explain why a two year old child was talking like a grown up. During the second year Naruto also came to a realization that he no longer could use chakra. He was at quite scared when he tried to get a feel of his ckakra reserves and only to find that he didn't have a drop of it in his body. He managed to calm down long enough to think over the situation. It was easy to conclude why he had no chakra. It's mostly because chakra ,in this world, doesn't exist at all. It would be stupid to think that every different world has chakra where there are literally billions of worlds out there. Each has different origins and their own unique energies. The closest thing Naruto could find comparison to chakra was the ki energies he read about in the books of the new world. But there weren't any accurate ways or descriptions on how drawn on it or even use it. He also guessed that it was because of these reasons Naruto was turned into a baby again. His body needed to adapt in having no chakra or he could have complications in the future. This of course didn't mean he gave up on being a ninja.

While his body doesn't have any chakra, it doesn't mean he's harmless. Far from it. Naruto remembers how his best friend Lee could also not use chakra, but that didn't stop him from becoming a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto started doing some light training in secret. He didn't push himself too far thou as he was still just a child and going overboard might lead to a severe injury or trauma. He continued doing light training till he reached year four of his life when he decided to step up his training and started doing the exercises he was thought during his ninja academy years in his previous life.

This again continued until he reached year six of his life. His dad decided to enroll him into an elementary school. Despite Naruto not being at kindergarten the knowledge he possessed was more than enough to get him admitted to a school. It didn't come to a surprise when he was declared a young prodigy there. It's only natural that he was considered one. He's a child with an adult's mind after all. Only two years passed and Naruto had skipped two grades. At age eight he started going to middle school and even there, again, he was declared a prodigy. He continued his schooling and training but at times he skip school for few months. Not because he hated it. But because he wanted to help his farther with his truck deliveries along with Arnett. Of course his farther tried to protest but the combination of puppy dog eyes from Naruto and Arnett where more than enough to break his will. This routine continued till Naruto reached age nine. The year Naruto first discovered his new powers.

It happened the next day after his 9th birthday celebration party. He was given some money as a birthday gift from one of his dad's friends so he decided to do some shopping at the nearby mall. Arnett had also decided to tag along with him. After spending all day having fun at the mall, they decided to go home as it was starting to get dark. While walking trough one of the back alleys close to home, they were ambushed by a small group of four men. They were simple thugs and seeing two kids walking all alone made them look easy targets for stealing some money. One of the thugs grabbed Arnett while another went for Naruto. Thanks to the years of training, Naruto managed avoid being grabbed and instead delivered a swift kick to the man's groin. The thug collapsed from pain and it was clear that he won't be getting up for a while. Naruto then went to engage the other two men.

While Naruto was pretty strong for a kid his age, the two men were stronger. One of them managed to blind side Naruto and hit him hard on the head. Naruto collapsed on the ground but was still conscious. He heard Arnett screaming his name but was cut off when she was hit on the head as well and lost consciousness. While still on the ground, Naruto heard the thugs saying they will have some "fun" with Arnett for all the trouble they went through. At that moment something snapped in Naruto. He didn't want to see his family get hurt by some low-live thugs and the need to save his sister brought a sudden rush of power. It exploded out of Naruto's body and froze everything in place. Naruto was surprised how everything within ten meter radius was still. As if everything was frozen in time. When he looked down at his hands, he noticed them being covered in strange metallic gauntlets. Naruto decided to put aside all of the confusion and quickly punched the frozen men in the groins, HARD, picked up Arnett and escaped from the scene. It was fortunate that when Naruto excited the alley his powers stopped working so no one noticed them. He saw a police patrol car passing by and reported them of assault on him and Arnett. Of course he left out the details about his new discovered powers.

The event left Arnett shell shocked for a few months and she was scared to even go outside the house. But Naruto and along with his dad managed help Arnett get over the incident. After a few more months, she was back to her normal self. But this event had also made a big impact on Naruto as well. Not only he discovered that he had new powers but he also had a shot of reality as well. The world might be different but there are still bad people in it and there still many lurking dangers in life. He knows this very well. He was a ninja after all.

For one year Naruto practiced with his new powers. It was fortunate that he managed to find out what they are. The explosion of energy Naruto had during the robbery, was actually a freezing field. It the same ability that NOVA use and some special people called limiters. The gauntlets Naruto had summoned were called "Volt weapon" that only special female soldiers called Pandora can summon. It wasn't that hard to find really as the knowledge of NOVA, limiters and Pandora was pretty common. During the same year, Naruto had also discovered that after his first use powers, he became much stronger and faster. His speed was that of Lee with his weights on. Naruto could punch a wall and leave a pretty big crack or dent in it. He also had much more endurance. His stamina was almost to the level he had when could still use chakra and Kurama was sealed in him plus his super regeneration was back. That itself was a pretty big deal. With these new enhancements Naruto could start doing some serious training without having to fear of going overboard.

Another thing he discovered was, that he could actually summon more than one type of Volt weapon. He found out about this when he tried to summon the gauntlets again but instead summoned a spear. Being intrigued by this, he dismissed the weapon and tried summoning it again only this time he received a bladed tonfas. Another attempt produced him throwing knifes similar to the kunai he used to use back in his old world. Some more attempts, Naruto found that he could summon a katana, a sword and a shield.

These new discoveries made Naruto pretty ecstatic as now he had better means in protecting his family. But this also gave a rise to a big question on how he got them. The only explanation Naruto could come up with was when that strange lady did something to his body when he was just a baby. But then another question arose. Who was she?

Was she some special Pandora?

No.

If Naruto remembers correctly, Pandora don't look the way the mysterious woman looked plus those eyes where kind of a giveaway that she wasn't exactly human.

Than was she a NOVA?

Most likely yes.

But if she was, then why did she give him those powers? What were her reasons? Why give them to the child that might her enemy in the future?

No matter how much Naruto thought over this matter, he couldn't think of any possible motives she had and decided to give it up for now, but he will get his answers and getting into the genetics academy will be the first step towards them.

But he can't do it now. He still needs to prepare himself plus he has to keep his abilities hidden, even from his family. Naruto is no fool. He knows that even in this world, there are people similar to Orochimaru or Danzo who would jump at the chance capture and experiment on someone like Naruto. Not only he would be putting himself in danger, even more importantly, he would be putting his family in danger. For once in his life Naruto needs to stop rushing into the unknown without preparing himself properly.

Naruto is brought out of his memories when he hears his sister and farther engaging into an argument. Something about how Arnett is still far from matching her mother in beauty and personality. Naruto can only laugh at how those two sometimes argue like small children. Every moment he shares with family is precious to him. They are his precious people that he will protect no matter what! Even if he has take on some thugs, the government or NOVA! No one will harm them as long as Naruto draws breath.

He decided to take a nap, knowing that there is still a long road ahead till they get to San Francisco. "Not like we're going to pick up any hitchhikers anyway." Naruto muttered to himself, but just when he closed his eyes, he hears his sister yell out in shock. Naruto stood up from his seat in alert, preparing to summon his Vold Weapon and only blush when he sees two girls dressed in bikinis hitchhiking. Naruto then thinks: "Okay, I've been proven wrong before, but God, when are you going to finally give me my lifetime supply of ramen? Didn't I have enough troubles with girls in my past life!?"

Chapter End

_Ak: So how do you like it? Yup, Naruto is from his world and has been given a second chance at life. But he has no chakra but still retains his memories of his former life and his fighting styles from Taijutsu's. Next chapter will be from Freezing Zero and a bit of Arnett's training in the Pandora training camp. I hope you all like it, Have a Nice Wheee!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Azureking: Moshimoshi! Hey everyone who loves Freezing crossovers! I have a new chapter for you all! This chapter I really work hard on so just enjoy! Also, the harem is a secret hehe._

_Naruto is able to use Volt weapon's and Freezing Fields. Get off my back already! Also, for one reviewer Naruto has his regular regeneration ability so he won't be able to instantly regrow his limbs. _

_Chapter End_

Naruto gotten rid of his blush as he noticed his adoptive father not slowing down. Naruto turns to his father and says, "Yo, old man, you usually slow down when a woman needs help."

Keith points at Naruto's adoptive sister, "Well, she doesn't want me to stop soo…. I can't really do much hehe." the man chuckles nervously as Arnett looks at her brother with a pout.

"Don't tell me that you want to help them too?" Arnett questions her two year younger sibling.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes knowing Arnett's protective attitude, "C'mon sis, think about it, maybe they're clothes got stolen along with their luggage. And if we leave them there they might get mugged or even worse, raped!" he tries to guilt trip his sister into helping those women who they just passed.

It proved to be a success as Arnett seemed to be affected by his words, "Well, if there was a stop sign we could stop for a few seconds but I don't see one."

Naruto smirks as he quietly sticks his hand through the open car window, "Yamato..." he summons the glowing Japanese katana. He quickly stabs the weapon into the front right tire so quickly that no one even saw him doing it. After quickly dismissing the weapon, Naruto smiles at his handy work, "Hey, uh, dad? I think we got a flat tire at front! It seems that it's slanting!" the young boy, formerly named Uzumaki, said in his best, fake worried tone.

Keith nods and pulls over. Arnett then yells at them for not noticing that something was wrong with the tires before they left the gas station. Naruto smiles at how his sister is so childish when she's being honest with herself. On the inside, she was glad that they stopped so she can help those two girls. As much as Naruto wanted to laugh at this, he notices the two bikini clad women coming towards their direction.

"Umm, excuse us!" a blonde haired girl who had her short hair tide into pigtails started to speak Her dark haired friend continues. "Thank you so much for stopping!" she yells.

"HOLD IT!" Arnett yells, slightly hurting Naruto's enhanced hearing. Now he knows how the Inuzuka's clan members felt when they complained about some people being too loud for their hearing.

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks as they became scared for just a second of this tiny-OW! Sorry, young woman! "Look, were sorry but we didn't stop for you." The two older women shake with disappointment and fear that they might be left in the middle of nowhere. "Look, we just got a flat tire, we're not picking you up." Arnett announced bluntly.

The blonde woman speaks as she tries to persuade the red-head to change her mind, "Please, our rental car just broke down and we been walking for at least five hours now! Very please, if you could just take us to the next Oasis, we would be very grateful!" she begs as her friends nods rapidly.

Naruto and Keith, who already finished switching out the tires, smile at this. Ever since that accident at the back alley, Arnett had a rather hard time to talking to adults save for her father's associates and teachers. Seeing how she handles the two women remindes them of her former flame.

Arnett sighs after finishing the shouting match and nods, "Fine, let me see some ID so I can at least call the cops on your butts."

The two girls started to hesitate and Naruto, who is still smiling, now frowned. He may have a new body, but that doesn't mean his ability to sense emotions were gone. Once a ninja, always a ninja when it comes to asskickimg and unusual things. _'They seemed to be hiding something... need to look deeper into this.'_

The blonde hitchhiker looks at her dark haired friend, "Hey, you still got your student ID right?"

Her friend glares at her, "I-Idiot! How long do you think it's been since I graduated from college?" She then points her finger at the blonde woman, "H-How about your worker ID?!"

The blonde scoffs, "Like I'd bring that with me when I'm on vacation!"

As they both start to bicker at each other, Arnett and Naruto sweat drop at the scene before them and only one thought went through their minds, '_Too suspicious...'_

XXXXXXXXXX

The two hitchhikers and Naruto sit together in the back of the truck in silence. Naruto is forced to sit with them to ensure that none of the merchandise gets stolen. Arnett looks back with a glare, "Do something to my little brother and you're both dead meat!"

The dark haired girl, whose first name was known as Kate, looks at Naruto and whispers to him, "Hey, is she a siscon or something?"

Naruto holds in a laugh as he shook his head, not trusting his own voice to speak. Arnett's head came from her side of the window with a glare, "Hey, I'll throw you off if you do anything weird."

"I told you we're normal girls!" Kate lets out an exhausted sigh after repeating this again.

"Haha, relax. They don't look like bad girls." The kind father shares his two cents into the conversation.

Arnett sighs as she looks at her father with disapproving look, "You trust people way to easily papa." Naruto chuckles knowing where this was heading to, "That's why we lose so much money! The last girl we gave a ride nearly stole all of our money!"

Cathy, who was the blonde girl, looks at Naruto as Arnett rants out to the poor kind man. "Nearly?"

Naruto smiles sheepishly, "Well, I had to chase after the woman for nearly five miles then tackle her and report the attempted robbery to the police." he said as the two women's eyes widen at this insane child.

Kate, after recovering from her shock asks Naruto, "How old are you again?"

Naruto gave an innocent, "Too young for you Ms. Kate...oh of course, I won't tell if you won't." he said mischievously.

Kate blushes but smirks, "Aw, thanks, although you are a bit too easy to tease for me since you blush beet red when you see my body."

Naruto was the one to turn red now, "Well, you know what they say, bodies that are well developed tend to...sag fast."

Kate gains a tick mark and lunges at the kid but Cathy intercepts and holds her from doing anything stupid, "Come on Cathy, this kid needs to be thought some manners!"

"Calm down Kate! It was just harmless banter, right kiddo?" Cathy asked although from her look it seems like she's begging.

Naruto laughs heartily, "Hai, hai I was just joking! Mostly..." he often remembers hearing how Samui complained that her breasts made her back sore...now that he thinks about it, she looks a lot like Tsunade...weird.

Arnett's head comes out as she looks at her brother, "Hey, Naruto don't talk to them. Given what they did earlier I say their prostitutes...or something close."

Kate got angry once more, "Who're you calling a prostitute?!"

She then shows off her body and this in return made Arnett yell at her rudeness. Naruto can only face palm at the sight of a grown women yelling at a fourteen year old girl. "Ms. Cathy?"

The nicer female nods as she saw her friend continue to yell at the truck driver's daughter, "Yeah, kiddo?"

"This is going to take while huh?"

"Most likely yeah..." they both sigh dramatically as night starts falling upon the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

AT NIGHT

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had a horrified look as Cathy and Kate finished eating their meals like some wild beasts! Naruto swore to the God of Japan that he'll never act like that with ramen again. No wonder Sakura turned him down to get ramen if she saw that all the time.

The girls patted their stomachs in satisfaction, "Thanks for the food!" they said to Naruto.

He smiles as he finished his chicken and rice meal, "It's fine, still, try to restrain yourselves from eating like that." he warns them as the girls giggle nervously.

Kate smiles at Naruto in gratitude for the meal, "You seriously made this? If didn't have a boyfriend, I'd steal you from your sister!" she laughs out loud.

Cathy looks at Naruto, then at Keith and Arnett who started to wash the dishes in nearby stream. "Uh, Naruto, I don't mean to pry but are you-"

"Adopted? Yup, the old man told me that he found me besides the road when Arnett told him stop." he relays what happen, leaving out the details about that NOVA woman that dumped him on the side of the road after giving him his Freezing and Volt Weapons abilities.

Cathy nods, "I see...sorry."

Naruto gave a whimsical smile, "Ah don't worry about it, in fact, this family loves one another and have a blast each day. I mean, I would have liked to see my real parents but I still wouldn't trade my current life with Arnett and the old man for anything." He loves his mom and dad, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, konoha's greatest shinobi's.

Kate and Cathy gave a look of respect at the former shinobi of konoha. Kate then smirks, "Saayyyy…. do you like LIKE your sister?" she teased.

Naruto knows where this is heading so he shook his head, "No, I see her as a sister...though she is very beautiful and kind."

Kate was shocked when he gave his answer, "Kind?! That little devil can be kind?!"

"To be fair, you started it, but she can be a little overprotective of me and dad sometimes." he admitted.

"Says the guy who chased a woman for five miles to prevent a robbery." Kate talks back.

Naruto chuckles, "What can I say, don't fuck with my family. Anyway, so you guys on vacation or something?"

Cathy nods happily, "Bingo, kiddo! We still have three days left and we decided to spend it all here shopping and swimming and sightseeing!"

Naruto smirks inwardly, as he plans to do a small verbal prank, "So where do you girls work at that pays for this kind of vacation?" he smiles as the two girls stiffen at the question.

"W-W-Well, we live close to our job. It's a very big company that does business all around the world so it pays quite well." Kate stutters at first before she came up with a good lie.

Naruto noticed their high-levels of metabolism during dinner and their hearing was pretty good to hear Arnett over a loud engine...Naruto eyes gained a calculated look as he thought of one single word...Pandora.

Naruto now realizes that they are most likely heading towards one of the Chevalier bases that was in San Francisco.

The blonde McMillan sighs mentally, Shikimaru was right, females are troublesome. After a some small chatting about current events, he sees his father in the truck holding an envelope. "That must be Arnett's Stigmata compatibility test results...I hope he will talk to her directly about this..." Naruto looks to see his sister shivering slightly from the cold air as the blanket she covered herself with was thin. Seeing this, Naruto and placed his own blanket over the young woman but when he was about to get another one, he feels his hand being grabbed by hers. "Mm-hmm..." she murmurs but Naruto knows that she wants him to sleep with her. She often accidentally made him sleeps with her whenever she went to the bathroom in the night. Naruto slips in and snuggles next to her, smiling as he gently fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

San Francisco, Ramona Inn

XXXXXXXXXX

The family and the two hitchhikers came to the small Talent Show. Naruto smiles at how Kate and Cathy were speechless after witnessing his Bo-jutsu techniques. He was glad that he was taught by the old man in using those old staff techniques. After giving half to his prize money to his father, since Arnett's birthday is today, they decide to go all out.

"Thanks again for the ride, Keith, Naruto!" Kate thanked the two kind males.

Naruto waves to them, "Anytime, y'all take care of yourselves now!" He chuckles at Kate who winks at him as Arnett held his hand glares at the older female.

"Heh, so now what? Off to whore yourselves out?" Arnett rudely spat out as she didn't want to let them be near Naruto any longer.

Kate glares at the girl, "You damn little brat!"

As the two fought, Cathy looks at Naruto, "Hey Naruto, do you know a place anywhere were can stay that's good?"

The twelve year old kid nods and takes out a map, "Yeah, here. This place is owned by a pretty good man whose an old family friend. And the cost is fair as it can be."

Cathy smiles sweetly at Naruto, "Thanks, cutie pie!" She gives the boy a peck on the cheek.

As she and Kate left, Arnett glares daggers at the two as she rubs the spot on Naruto's cheek where Cathy kissed. After cleaning off lipstick marks she gave a peck of her own and starts walking to the hotel. Naruto chuckles at his sister's overprotectiveness, "Arnett, I swear Cathy caught me off guard!"

She huffs and nods, "Fine, sorry for thinking that the whore tried to get you pay for kissing."

Naruto sweat drops, "Eheheh...you're still upset aren't you?" He saw Arnett look at a Samsung device, the newest model out on the market. Naruto watches her leave as Keith taps his shoulder and mouths 'call it'. Naruto snaps his fingers as his father beat him to his sister gift.

Naruto wonders what to get Arnett until he sees in a jewelry shop something that catches his attention, "Jackpot."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, in Ramona Inn's café

XXXXXXXXXX

Arnett was crunching numbers on a calculator, "Like I said..." she repeated as she cracks down more digits. "When you factor the inflation." She raises the calculator to a middle age man, "We need at least this much to make any decent money. Of course additional and extra charges aren't included in here." she held a professional tone and was strong in numbers.

The middle age man laughs, "Ahaha, I give, I give!" he knows that Arnett prides herself in her abilities in math, above even her own family...well not really but she still has some pride to show off.

Arnett speaks again with her business face still on, "Then, do we have a deal?"

"You're way rougher than your mother was. Okay we have a deal." The old made shook hands with the girl.

"Thanks as always, Mr. Smith!" she cheerfully says. She wore her dress that she usually wears for important meetings. It was sea-green with a nice aquamarine in the breast area making her look like she lives near the ocean.

"Oi Dad, bring out the cake out!" Arnett turns to look and sees her little brother and dad rolling in a huge cake. She loves it whenever someone's having a birthday cake in Mr. Smith's hotel because most of the time she can get a piece!

"Wow, now that's a nice cake~! I didn't know there was a party today! Who's it for?" she asked as Naruto and Keith chuckled at her question.

"Everyone, could I have your attention please?" Keith asked everyone in the café and became silent for a few moments. "Naruto, care to take it from here?"

The blonde nods, "Yo everyone, today is my big sister's fourteenth birthday! If it's not too much trouble can you all help me and dad celebrate it with us!?" he shouted.

Every tourist, resident, and staff yell at the same time, "Sure! Happy B-day Arnett!" They all start to cheer for the girl.

Kate and Cathy came towards the red head who was still in shock like a dear caught by the headlights, "Oh~ So today's your birthday? Little brat." Kate teases Arnett who didn't try to make a comeback.

Cathy smiles sweetly and hugs the younger girl, "Happy Birthday!"

Arnett blushes and looks down, becoming meek and shy, "O-Oh, right...I forgot...So today was my birthday." she was working so hard that she forgot that she was turning fourteen today.

Keith came and handed her a present, "Here, I got you this." Arnett slowly rips the wrapping and gasp when she sees the Samsung tablet that she saw with Naruto back at the market. "All the kids want this one nowadays, right? Sorry I didn't notice"

Though Arnett's heart was jumping from pure joy for the newest Samsung tablet she got but, "Papa...this is really expensive..."

Before Keith can say that it was bought from Naruto's prize money, Kate took the device and started it up, "Wow, awesome! This is the newest model! Hey, let's exchange E-mails!"

Cathy also started to put down her E-mail as well, "Hehe, me too!"

Arnett blushes that they started to play with the tablet before she can, "I don't want yours!"

Naruto silently thanks the girls who save the party with their antics. Maybe...oh shit...

Naruto watches as his father shows a letter from the Chevalier that made Arnett nervous. Naruto pick up on her nervousness and small amount of anger. "Dad wait-!"

"WHEN DID I EVER SAY I WAS GONNA BE A PANDORA!" Arnett yells as everyone was stunned at this statement! "Papa...Papa, you... Who said you get to make this decision for me!? Are you telling me to go fight the NOVA? Do you want me...to leave you and Naruto and risk my life on the battlefield!? YOU BIG IDIOT!" she yelled at Keith. While crying she turns around and runs away from the crowd. "PAPA, I HATE YOU!"

"What are you waiting for Keith?!" Mr. Smith yells as he pats Keith's back to snap him back to reality. "Go after her!"

Keith was about to run after her but..."Wait..." everyone heard Naruto's voice. "I'll be the one to find her."

Keith saw the look on Naruto's face when he walked past him, disappointment. "Dad...I know you want what's best for Arnett...but you should have first discussed this with her...I'm little bit disappointed that you did this. However, I understand what you were going for..." with that Naruto leaves in his top speed to quickly find his older sister.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde spotted his beloved sibling near the port. The boy relaxes his walk seeing as how depressed his sister is. She didn't notice her brother seat himself next to her. "I'm guessing the cake wasn't made from ice cream?"

Arnett let out a choked sob that had a faint 'ha', "Naruto...I...I...I don't want to leave you or dad. I...really want to become a Pandora but…..I'd knew that they would send that letter but I always thought that just maybe they wouldn't care about some poor country girl like me."

Naruto let's Arnett place her head on top of his shoulder, "Arnett...trust me on this. There is no way in hell people with gifts like yours will be unnoticed."

"They really are amazing, huh? Chosen heroes that can do what many others can't...I guess that's what I thought when they told me."

Naruto nods, "I reckon that you already knew of the letter being sent. You always did have a way to be a few steps ahead of me and the old man."

Arnett suddenly hugs him and tears start pooling on his chest, "I turned them down because the training session will be for at least four years. There's no way I'll do that to you and dad! I'd rather die than do that!"

Naruto lets her cry and rubs her back while humming a soothing song. Arnett stood up while still hugging him and looks up to see his eyes. She forgotten that he was a few inches taller than her, "Hey...I just stay here with you...and dad." For some reason, when she added her father it felt a little like a lie. "I just want to continue being your big sister...You and dad are useless without me. I'm going to take over dad's truck and we'll still always be together."

Naruto nods as he wipes the last of his sister's tears, "Alright...but still I want you to talk with dad."

Arnett nods, not trusting her voice for the moment and relaxes in her little brother's embrace. But she felt his hands place something around her neck. "What-" she saw him give her a handsome smile as he gave her a small mirror. She looks at it and sees a golden necklace with a platinum locket hanging from her neck. "Naruto...this is...I can't..."

"Just don't say anything and enjoy it." the two just stood there not knowing that Keith was smiling at them.

"Those two are really closer than most siblings are…and I don't care. As long they're happy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end

_**AK: Yeah, not much excitement there. But next chapter will have Naruto kicking ass and a time skip for him to arrive in West Genetics! So review, review, review for LONGERRRR chapters and faster updates though my parents might take my electronics away soon...anyway next story to be updated, To Walk on One's Own Path and Master of the Rave. Ja ne and Have A Nice Wheeee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AK: Yo everyone! Guess what? I'm not going to be on hiatus…but I diecide to work harder next year at school so after this summer fewer updates and only posting on weekends but this summer only more and more chapters! And for the new chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

After the little upset of the party, Arnett talked to her father and they both agreed to settle the matter of joining Pandora on the way back home. She is currently walking around the hotel halls. She then stops and looks at the lobby clock that indicates midnight. She decides to go and look for her brother. It didn't take her long to find him as she already knew where Naruto would be at this time of the night. The arcade room built for the children staying at the hotel. When she walks into the room she sees…..

"TRANS-AM!" Naruto yells as he is playing a game called Gundam Custom Fighters. It was the newest game that uses holographic system which allows to do 3D battles with custom made machines or rather small 1/144 scale models of the show machines.

Naruto was fighting against the last boss as he dodges a missile, "Okay, activating Quantum Burst..."

And in five seconds he won the game without getting hit. "Woo! I never get tired of playing this game!" Make no mistake, Naruto is no otaku… but he loves watching the series because of the protagonist and how rivals share philosophy about war.

Arnett looks and smiles at her little brother when he turns see her, "Hey good job."

"Heh, thanks sis. It's just practice that finally got me to the final level. *Yawn*, man I'm tired of playing for so long... guess it's time to for bed." As he walks past Arnett, he felt her arm grabs his, making the former Uzumaki turn to see his sister have a shy look on her face.

"Hey, do you mind if I... sleep with you tonight? I..." she stops as Naruto place a finger on her lips and nods.

"It's okay...I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

TOMORROW, MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

Arnett smiles in happiness as she helps Smith with the cleaning. She may not look like it, but she loves doing household chores... and it only even better when Naruto helps out every time he can. Speaking of her brother, he's currently playing more Gundam's with the children again. She huffs at this, 'at times he can act so mature but at times he can also be so childish… well, I guess it's my job as a big sister to keep him in line!' She sighs at this predicament as reaches the room that she was told to clean next.

"Excuse me; I'm here to clean your room!" Arnett politely announced her arrival but gets no response. She knocks a bit harder and realizes that the door is actually open. "Excuse me, I'm here to make the bed, and...- AHHHHH!" she yells out in anger at seeing Kate and Cynthia sleeping in nothing but their panties with beer bottles around them.

Arnett blushes deep red as she grabs the cover of the bed that the women were sleeping on, "HOW FILTHY! YOU'RE BOTH GIRLS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yells out loud again making...well... everyone awake!

Naruto smiles as he watches a young boy about to beat the last boss of the game, "Alright, deploying Rifle Bits!" The young boy says with excitement in his voice until…

"HUH?! THAT'S MY LINE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BRAT?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong Arnett?"

"SHUT UP, YOU LESBO WHORES!"

Naruto just sighs at sheer loudness of his sister's yelling and when he looks back at the game, he sees his machine get totally destroyed by the final boss. Naruto's sighs again and decides to find his sister quickly before her yelling can cause any more damage… of course more mental damage then physical.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two women were sitting in formal positions as the two siblings were glaring at them (though Naruto's face was blank than anger), "So... you guys passed out from drinking too much last night is that correct?" Naruto asks after calming down his sister enough so she would stop yelling.

"Finally! Yes, thanks for keeping a cool head Naruto." Kate says with relief in her voice.

Cynthia nods as she smiles at Naruto, "Yeah, Kate really can't handle her alcohol."

"...But even if you are friends with each other...isn't a little weird that you sleep naked next to each other?" Arnett raises her argument.

"Hey, it's fine! We lived in the same dorms together for four years!" she yells at the red haired fourteen year-old.

"That's right; we've known each other for a long time." Cynthia responds with a cheery tone.

"I knew it! You two are total lesbos, aren't you!?" Arnett accuses the two women again who protest this.

"We're not, trust us! I've even got a boyfriend!" Cynthia childishly whines.

"HEY, SO DO I!"

Kate shows the siblings a photo of her and Cynthia with two good-looking boys around their age. Arnett still holding the picture nods and says, "Wow, you really do have a boyfriend…or is he your little brother?"

"I think we should be the ones asking that." Cynthia replies as her friend sighs at the sentence.

Naruto gives back the photo and smiles at his sister, "Yeah, they look like they are nice guys. Anyway sis, leave them alone. They're good guys...err...girls." he tells Arnett who just continues to clean the room.

"Oh, by the way Arnett...I heard that you have an eighty percent compatibility for stigmata, right?" Cynthia asks out of curiosity.

"Oh yeah, nice job you little brat." Kate complements while insulting the teen girl at the same time.

"Yeah? Well, it ain't got anything to do with me as Naruto and I are going to take over dad's business in the near future!" Arnett tells them both with determination.

Kate is shocked at her answer as Cynthia asks, "But why? Being chosen as a Pandora is a huge honor!"

Naruto watches the scene unfold and really hopes Arnett's anger buttons won't get pressed. His sister just sighs, "'Cause, I don't like the whole chosen feeling. I'd feel like I'm some sort of stuck-up jerk...I mean… a lot of the prissy girls ARE Pandora."

She then starts heading for the door, "Anyway, if you two ever have daughters and they become Pandora, then it's more power to you I guess. But like I said, I have no interest in becoming a Pandora." she leaves the room and Naruto follows after her.

"Hey, sis...I'm not one to talk about making choices in life, but not all Pandoras are going to be asshat. I mean c'mon...there's...uuhh…...If I ever meet any Pandora who don't act as you describe them I'll let you know."

Arnett giggles as she dumps the sheets at the laundry room, "Sure you will. Let's go get some breakfast and then go home. Dad told us we can have anything we want to eat!"

At hearing this Naruto yells out in happiness, "Ramen, here I come!"

Arnett just sweat drops at his insane fondness for that food, "For the millionth time, it's just damn soup!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After finishing his meal fast Naruto tells his sister that he's going to help their father pack up for the road but as he exists the hotel, he sees his father talking to a shady sort of man, "Who is that man?" Naruto wonders as he to strains his hearing to as much as possible and tries to listen in to what they are saying.

After the shady man leaves, Smith comes by and looks at Keith, "Wasn't that Joshi from the Paparocci gang?" he asks Keith who just stays quite. "What are you up to Keith? Did you agree to a job for him? I thought you didn't do shady type of work."

Keith sighs, "I can't be picky if I want to make some money right?" he explains his main reason. "All I got to do is make a little stop before we head back to New York. You don't have to worry anything."

Naruto summons ten of his knives and stuffs them into the inner pockets of his jacket, "Can't afford to let those mafia members get the best of me or my family."

He sees Arnett run up to him and embrace him into a tight hug, "Whoa, what's the physical affection?" he chuckles.

"Mmm...no reason." she says as they hear their father calling them. "C'mon, it's time to go home." Arnett grabs her brother's hand and races towards the truck.

As she waves goodbye to Smith, Naruto notices his grave look. The blonde places a hand to where his knives, The Fangs, are kept and hopes that what he is feeling right now won't happen.

"WAIT, KEITH!" Naruto looks up from his seat at Kate and Cynthia who quickly run up to the truck.

"Did you say you were heading towards the port? Can you give us another ride, please?" Kate begs.

Cynthia gives Keith a sad look, "We really don't want to be a bother to you guys, but we are very low on money."

Keith gives them a serious look before he smiles and says, "Sure, hop on."

"Ugh, you two are leeches, I swear! I hope you know that you're sitting in the back!" Arnett yells.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Arnett were sitting next to the women as she insisted on watching them for any suspicious behavior. Kate sighs, "You know, this tough girl act won't get you any dates."

Arnett just glares at the woman who raises her hands in defeat. "Says the bimbo who takes pictures with her clients!"

"Oh dear, here we go again…." Naruto face palms.

As the two girls were about to throttled each other, Cynthia and Naruto quickly hold them back. Keith gains a small smile while looking at the scene but it quickly fades away when he notices a black sedan closing in on them fast. When the car drives up right behind the truck, a man from the front passenger seat pulls out a pistol shoots at Keith's rear mirror! "Stop the truck! Unless you want us to turn you into swiss cheese."

Arnett quickly becomes frightened and looks at Keith, "Papa, what's going on!?"

Keith looks back as he yells, "Everyone just get down! The truck is thick, bullets won't get through."

The sedan drives next to the side of the truck and shoots more bullets at Keith who lucky, leans down to avoid them. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP! YOU WANNA DIE!?"

Naruto growls as he pulls his Fang knives, "Well, screw you guys too!" he stands up and throws one of his knifes at the gunman's hand, making the said person release the gun. "MY HAND!"

Naruto smirks as he makes sure the knife disperses into pieces upon contact.

Kate's eyes went wide at seeing how accurately Naruto had thrown his knife. "Dude...nice shot!" she crudely says. The two watch as the black sedan slows down and Keith makes the truck go faster, creating a big stretch of distance.

Naruto eyes suddenly widen in horror when he sees another man from the back seat aim an R.P.G. rocket launcher at them. "Dad! Get us the hell out of here!"

The man aims and shoots the rocket at the group, "Naruto! Grab Cynthia's hands we're-"

Naruto, acting quickly, takes another out another Fang, "Get down!" he yells as he throws his Volt Weapon. The knife hits the rocket halfway between the two vehicles. As expected it exploded and the sedan that was still driving forward was flung back!

Keith smiles at his son for getting rid of the mafia, but then quickly steps on the breaks and stops the truck. Why… because two giant trucks are blocking the road.

Naruto frowns as he gets out of his father's smaller truck, "Arnett stay there...I'll handle this." He says and starts walking towards the road block.

Cynthia looks at the boy with shock clearly written on her face when she heard his announcement, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

Kate also looks at the boy with equal amount of disturbance, "You not actually going to take all of those thugs by yourself?!" she yells.

Arnett simply touches their shoulders, "Don't worry, just watch."

Kate glares at her, "What are you saying? He's going to get himself killed!"

"Uh… Kate? Look!" Cynthia grabs her friends head and snaps it to the direction she was looking at.

When Naruto reaches the two trucks, he quickly gets surrounded by at least 48 thugs. He smiles at this as he clenches his fists tightly and cracks his neck a little. He looks at the gathered goons and simply says, "Alright gentlemen….. who goes first?"

The grunts of the mafia didn't make move for moment but then three members, armed with simple machetes, rush at Naruto from his blindside. Reacting with lightning speed, Naruto jumps in the air and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick to their heads. The three grunts didn't have enough time put up their guard or even blink as their heads collided with Naruto's foot and then… it all goes dark.

Naruto watches at how the three knocked out grunts fall to the ground and says "Seriously, three? Come all at once!"

With nothing but rage in their eyes, all the members attack at once but Naruto quickly jumps over one of them. While in mid-air, he grabs the grunt's shoulders and as he descends to the ground, with great force he throws the mafia goon at two others in front of him. Needless to say, none of them will be getting up from the collision.

Naruto's hand then shots out and grabs arm of another grunt who tried to stab Naruto with a knife. He breaks the said arm and before the grunt can scream out, Naruto throws him over his shoulder at four other thugs behind him.

Cynthia and Kate stare with wide eyes and slack-jaws as they witness Naruto's incredible fighting abilities. Arnett smiles at them despite the situation, "Naruto was always training himself to protect us from harm. He even started a martial's arts club at school so he can have more time to train. Not once I have seen my little brother lose to anyone or even got a scratch on himself."

Keith sighs at seeing how his son is protecting them. He knows he will get an earful for taking up a dangerous job from the mafia, but it's much better to get yelled at than to lose any members of this family. He then looks to his side and sees a black van drive straight towards his truck! "Goddammit!"

Kate notices the van as well and quickly grabs Keith while her gentle friend grabs Arnett! "Hold on!" they jump off the truck as the van busts it off the road!

Naruto snarls at seeing this. He delivers a punch so powerful that the receiver of it loses all his frontal teeth, gets his nose broken and bleeds from the face like a fountain.

Naruto's eyes twitch violently. "Now you seriously made me angry! Pray to all gods above cause I will show you no mercy!"

Arnett pales as she knows what's going to happen next, "Dear merciful God, please let your children have swift merciful deaths!"

Naruto suddenly grabs the man's in front of him neck and throws him in the air. Quickly jumping after him, Naruto unleashes a high kick to the male's genitals and with the addition of gravity because of the falling... it HURT a LOT!

Arnett cringes at the sight, "Ohh, I know I'm a girl but I can feel that person's pain from here!"

Before Naruto can deliver more brutal punishment, a man dressed in a fancy suit steps out of the black van. He gives Naruto a sickening cocky smile and starts clapping slowly. "Well, I never thought I would see a brat beat down most of my men. But..." Naruto sees the last standing grunt out of the 48, pull out a gun, "My status as a leader won't be tarnished by a single brat!" Naruto prepares himself to dodge any incoming bullets, but the grunt points the gun at someone else…..

BANG!

"PAPA!" Arnett cries as Kate holds her in place. Keith's shoulder was shot! Naruto eyes widen in anger as he breaks the shooter's both arms.

"Old man! Arg!" Before Naruto can break any more limbs, he gets shot in the leg by one of the goon lying on the ground. "Dammit!" The wound causes Naruto to fall to his knee but he still manages to grab a machete that was on the ground beside him. He throws it at the laying shooter's hand, slicing it cleanly off.

The mafia boss chuckles, "Not so invincible now huh? Well, after I kill you and your dad, I'll make sure to have some fun with your little sister for all the trouble you caused." Naruto glares at the man with intense hate but is surprised when the mafia boss is forcefully thrown to the ground.

From the sudden pain the man screams in fright. "Stop! Or else I-!" he cocks the gun and is about to aim it at Keith but was unable to pull the trigger when Cynthia grabs the gun and breaks it with her bare hand.

The man yells in pain when Cynthia breaks his arm with a single snap, "You bitch! Ugh! What the hell are you?!"

Cynthia smiles as she spoke, "USA Pandora agent Cynthia, and now…. your knockout." she proceeds to spin kick the man into unconsciousness. She then turns and smiles at Naruto who sighs in relief...he was so glad he made his family pick up these girls a few days ago. He is also extremely grateful to his insane Uzumaki lucky streak!

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is getting his gunshot would patched up by the doctor that arrived not long ago. Thankfully he was able to suppress his regeneration through share will. He wouldn't want to arouse any suspension on why his wounds heal so quickly.

He sighs as the doctor finishes applying the final bandage and he can finally let the full force of his regeneration kick in. He was glad that the bullet went straight through his leg or he would have had a much harder time healing it.

**_Play Suzuka OST: Main Theme_**

Naruto sees Arnett come up to him as just she finished her conversation with the two secret Pandora, "Yo, you alright?" he asks Arnett as she sits next to him

She nods and looks at her brother's wounded leg, "Naruto…..I'm going to become a Pandora."

Though happy hear that his big sister finally found her resolution, "What changed your mind?" he asks while trying to get up from the stupid stretcher that doctors had put him on.

Arnett gently makes him lay back, "… so in the future I can save someone else's papa...and…. so you won't get hurt ever again." she says quietly.

Naruto gently smiles back at her. This girl practically has every aspect of true Uzumaki. Loyalty, kindness, guts and stubbornness.

Naruto reaches for his sister's head and gently leans her close to his chest, "Hmph...You silly girl...choose the path that you think is right and remember…. that no matter what... I will always be by your side."

Arnett wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest, "I'm...going away for four years…..I'm *Hic* going away tomorrow. *Hic* Dad and the two women told me that they can drop me off at West Genetics Academy."

Naruto nods sluggishly… strange… why are his movements so…. oh god dammit. He remembers how the doctor gave him a high dose of morphine to dull the pain. He begins to fight the drug in his body but its effects have already spread too much. "Me and the old man will be fine and don't worry…. I'll write to you every day. Also remember to never pick fights with your future comrades… never cry in front of your enemies and most of all remember… that me and the old man love you very much." he says those final words quietly as he finally loses the battle against the drug.

Arnett nods as she knows Naruto is asleep now and gently runs her hand through his hair, "I promise... that I'll make you both proud."

Chapter end.

_**AK: Wow, yup that does it for the prologue arc! Next chapters shows Arnett time at Training and Naruto comes with my look for his cloths and look. So what should I update first?**_

_**To Walk on One's Own Path **_

_**Or**_

_**My remake of Naruto Highschool DXD? **_

_**Ja ne and have a nice wheeee!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AK: Hi hi~! I missed you all! Sorry for the slow update perhaps this chapter will make for it? Haha, anyway I have been playing Watch Dogs alot and totally have a messiah complex. Though I suck at sneaking missions, traps and few other tactics I got from other strategy games are helping me. **_

_**Anyway it's Q&A time! **_

_**Crossovernaru: His weapons abilities are a secret, but his freezing does have special something like Aoi's.**_

_** ' .king: Not telling. **_

_**Mugetsu16: He will go to West Genetics and but will gain some power before going there.**_

_**Well, enjoy the chapter! **_

"Vanguard!" Naruto yells while training in the middle of the forest. A mounted

shield materializes on his left arm and a longsword in his right hand. He jumps high in the air and from top to bottom starts slicing a tree in front of him into pieces. Upon reaching the ground, he sees that only the trunk of the tree is remaining. "Heh… not bad, but I still need to increase my speed and aim."

It's been a full year since Arnett left and things have been quite dull without her around. Keith was learning more about long distance delivery business and managed to expand his small company so much that he was able to hire workers to do the deliveries for him. Right now the income was great so he and Naruto don't have to go out as often to other states or countries. But they still take a delivery trip once in a while, mostly for some excitement of the road.

Naruto smiles at their recent luck, thanks to it, they won't ever have to deal with the mafia again. Speaking of mafia, for a good half of the year Naruto couldn't leave the house without having to fear of reporters swarming over him for some questions. They mostly wanted to know how he was able to defeat over fifty goons with his bare hands.

This wouldn't have happened if wasn't for the two hitchhiker pandora, Cynthia and Kate.

When they were questioned by the police and news reporters about the event, they just couldn't keep their mouths shut. They seriously blew everything out of proportions, describing how Naruto was moving at the speeds of light and dropping goons like flies. (well he did drop them like flies, but he doesn't remember moving at such ridiculous speeds!)

The boy decides to take a small so he sits on the ground and closes his eyes… until they shot wide open again, "Oh crap! I forgot to mail the letter!" Naruto has kept his promise to Arnett about mailing her everyday. Apparently she's doing well and has made some good friends at her training squad. After getting the documents singed and bunch of other legal nonsense she had to report for standard training at boot camp before going to the main academy.

Naruto smiles as he places his letter in the outgoing mail and went back to his house. He was currently alone as Keith had to make an important delivery to a nearby town. But Naruto didn't mind that as the exams are coming up so he is forced to stay and study anyway.

The former Jinchuriki let his mind wonder about his former life. He hopes that everyone is alright and that no war was plaguing Elemental Nations. He misses his team, the Konoha 11, his senseis, senpais, Killer Bee, and everyone else who are precious to him. But with Madara gone, he has a feeling that things back home are looking up and besides… he is happy with the new life he was given here. Though it does get lonely at times without his sister or father around...he really grew to like his family presence.

After laying down on the couch, Naruto decides to take a small nap and continue with his training later. He still has two more years to go before joining the academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

MEANWHILE WITH ARNETT

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay one more lap! Don't stop running until you're done! You can pass out after you reach the goal!" A Pandora instructor yells at a squad of Pandora trainees. She sees the first cadet make it to the finish line, "The last and hundredth lap! First place...Arnett McMillan! Nice job best time since Aoi's time here."

Arnett was currently wearing a white sports shirt with sports shorts, "Hehe, why thank you very much!" she kindly responds as her instructor gains a look of contemplation.

"Come to think of it...you've gotten first place for everything in the past week huh? I'll let you use the points you got from training to buy anything you want in the stores here." the instructor kindly offers.

"REALLY?! SWEET! Finally, I can eat all I want for free!" Arnett gave an uncharacteristic squeal of joy. Screw makeup, purses, and other girly crap, she knows what she's getting! Food and lots of it!

The instructor chuckles at her cadet, remembering that she was the youngest of the recruits and at times can be very energetic, "Ha, in your dreams! Each snack and drink costs at least a single point...you got only 50 points. You also need an instructor with you." she deadpans.

"Gah..." Arnett knew that the rest of the instructors hate her guts... because she hung their washed laundry on flagpoles when one of them rather rudely insulted her brother. "Well, it's a good thing I've got you then, instructor Merith! You're WAY~ easier to talk to than all the other instructors!"

"You're just making fun of me. Hmph, I'll admit that it's my fourth year of being an instructor and I never had anyone like you. Heh, crazy good athletic abilities, bold attitude! You'll probably do just fine at the main schools!" The experienced Pandora smiles at the young recruit.

Arnett rubs her nose as she grins at her instructor, "Hehe, I knew I was right!" the instructor gains a confused look, "You act tough, but you're actually pretty nice!" she told her honest opinion.

Merith got a bit flustered after hearing Arnett's words, "Don't change the subject! Listen up! Things are way harder at the main school and-" "Oi, shouldn't you check on the other girls times cause second place is coming!"

Merith immediately use her accel turn to turn around and make sure that she didn't miss other recruits finishing the course… unnecessary but she couldn't let her reputation be tarnished. "Second Place, Dolly Parnell. Though not as amazing as Arnett it's still great… Hm? Parnell? I swear that I heard that name before...could it be from the 25th generation? I'm positive that there was a Pandora with the same surname...EH!?" a look of realization crossed her face before she quickly regains her calm composure..."Uh...good work Phanell. You can rest until everyone else is finished with the laps..."

"Okay." the girl simply waves it off without much emotion.

Arnett stares at the girl with both interest and pity. That look Dolly has was the same one she had after the childhood event where she almost got raped by two thugs if it wasn't for Naruto's interference. Arnett was shell shocked for months and was afraid of leaving her room for even longer. It's only thanks to Naruto and her father that she managed to get better and move past the tragic event.

She can tell that girl was trying her best to stay strong. She was about ask her what's wrong until she noticed something else, "Holy moly guacamole! Incoming!" Arnett yells as the rest of the cadets were coming. When they crossed the finish line most of them started to hurl their breakfast and lunch, others passed out instantly and only a few were conscious but were barely standing on their feet.

"Okay, third place in that mess was… Arield Robinson." Merith told as she continues to list out the rest of the rankings.

"I'm...only third? But I train so much." Arield Robinson had creamy white skin with sunshine blonde hair.

"Ah, I wouldn't beat yourself over it. The first place's time was just nuts...though I believe the thought of sweets had a factor in it." she pointed at Arnett who gave the V sign with her hand and a cheeky grin to her fellow comrade.

Robinson nods knowing Arnett was impossible to beat. Why the hell did she enjoy this kind training was unknown. She looks back at the instructor, "So who nailed the second place?"

"Second was...Dolly Parnell." she said while calculating the times with past others to see if the recruits speed and endurance were improving or not. Arield glares at the girl who was looking at the horizon, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Arnett started to hear some of the other cadets voices speak out. "Figures she run like her life depended on it." If Naruto was here, he would immediately suspect something deep going on after hearing those words, but sadly Arnett doesn't have her cute younger brother's detection prowess. However, she knows that SOMETHING was up, and she does not like it one bit...

"ALRIGHT, BREAK TIME'S OVER! EVERYONE GET UP!" Merith yells at the grunts who start whining and complaining about the sudden shift for lunch. This meant that they had eat light for the next course of training. "You have two minutes to change and if you're late… no meals for the rest of the day!"

As Arnett walks with the rest of the girls back to barracks she saw Dolly leave with a somber wake in her steps.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The young blond can be seen continuing to train even if it already was past midnight,"Judgement!" he summons his bo-staff and breaks some thick tree branches with deadly precision, he then slams one end to the ground causing a spider web-like crack to appear from the share force alone. He then allows his staff to disappear and materealizes steel gauntlets on his hands and steel boots on his feet, "Destroyer!" he calls out and throws all of his strength and weight at the thickest tree nearby. His powerful punch goes straight through the poor thing and creates a hole at the size of a bowling ball!

"Ha...ha...ha..." Naruto was dead tired as he fell to his knees. Rapid switching was draining on his person. Normally two or three was fine but four or more is pushing it too much. His energy burns faster than he can recover it. He'll admit that Tenten was pretty tenacious for learning more than hundred of different fighting styles with weapons.

"Damn, I'm definitely improving but there is only so much I can learn by myself." Naruto frowns. "For now, physical training and mastering my fighting styles is all I can do."

After finishing mulling over his thoughts he tries to standing up but it appears that his muscles don't agree with his actions, "ow ow ow, damn it hurts! Even with the increased regeneration, it still takes a while to recover from injuries or strained muscles. Heh… I wonder if Arnett is in a similar predicament right now. Heard that those Pandora boot camps are pretty brutal."

After allowing his body to recover enough for some simple walking, Naruto gets up walks up to his backpack that was placed near a small lake. Naruto was really glad for this watery wonder as nothing feels better than a late night swim after a hard day of training.

Fishing out a first-aid kit out of the backpack, he unzips it and takes out a bottle of ointment meant to be applied on sore spots of the body.

After applying some of it, he walks over to the lake to wash up a little bit. He cleans his hands first and then splashes his face several times. After drying himself off with a towel, he looks at his reflection on the watery surface and gasps at what he sees.

"Wha-?! My eye, it's-"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH ARNETT

XXXXXXXXXX

The red haired girl opens one eye and smiles. It was time. "Arield! Wake up! Or i swear I'll slap you silly!" Arnett promises as she wakes her fellow cadet Robinson who sits up drowsily and a bit frustrated.

"Anrett...McMillan...? What is it?"

Arnett smirks and snickers as she shows her three chocolate bars! "Hehe, check it out!"

"Candy? Where did you get it?!" the blonde whispers loudly as Arnett's snickering got a bit more louder.

"Ha, it was my reward for being in the first place and these are not the only ones I have!" she takes off a flash piece of the wall to show a box filled with cookies, chocolates and other sweets! "I begged Merith to buy these from outside, in exchange for that I won't tell the others instructors about it. There should be enough for everyone right? I figured that we all deserve some comfort food after a hard day of training. Want to help me wake everyone else up so we can have fun?"

Arield sighs, "Look, we're not going to have a party! What if we get caught and-"

"Okay, it's fine you don't want any of it. Hey Viola, you awake?" Arnett went to her new target as Arield quickly regrets her decision.

"W-w-wait! I didn't say I didn't want it!"

As Arnett and the rest of cadets ate her snacks, Arield looks at the red head who was guzzling down a chilled cola, "Thank you for the food Arnett. We owe you one!"

The sister of the former shinobi shrugs, "Ah, don't mention it. I just wished I had a bit more points for some pizza...and ramen." She really misses her little brother. This is the longest time she's been away from him. She did have a small group of friends of course but Naruto was her only true best friend. She never was the most delicate girl or the girlish type, but she didn't care about any of that! Arnett is who she is! But Naruto always made her go clothes shopping, give out advices and even protected her from bullies when they were younger. Funny how she told him she would protect him and yet, Naruto was the one doing the job.

While continuing to stuff herself with sweets, she looks at Dolly who was still sleeping, "Hey, can somebody wake her up?"

Some of the girls shifted uncomfortably when they heard the request. "Arnett...she's tired, let her rest."

"Aw don't say that! No matter how tired she is, I'm sure she'll come flying right out of the bed!" she said optimistically.

However, Arield grabs her wrist and gains a dark serious look, "Arnett, listen...that girl is from the Parnell family. I didn't want to tell you this until we went to West Genetics but… since you're not familiar with the way upperclass society works I'll tell you." she grabs a piece of pocky and eats it slowly, trying to find the best words to explain the situation. "Alright, I'm not saying this to be mean, but in this platoon everyone besides you comes from a rich family."

Arnett calm face becomes slightly angered, "Yeah, I know your families are rich and fancy, but what's that got to do with ignoring Dolly?!"

"Because she is from a family of cowardly traitor." Arield spat out.

"Traitor?" Arnett whispers to herself. "Okay, what did her family do that pissed you guys off?"

"You heard about the 8th NOVA clash two years ago?" Robinson asks and Arnett nods.

"Yeah, the one where Aoi Kazuha died, right?" Naruto and her found about it from the radio when making a delivery to Japan. Naruto didn't speak at all during the whole broadcast, worrying her and Keith a great deal.

"Yes, that's the one. All of the 25th generation Pandora platoons were there, but one coward fled from the battlefield, which ultimately caused her platoon to be annihilated. That person is Dolly's older sister, Celly Parnell, she was the coward that ran away."

Arnett was shocked that the hard working Dolly had a family member who ran away from combat.

"Many of us here had relatives in that particular platoon. We lost family that day... hence we have no intention of getting along with her. Not with the little sister of a traitor who left her allies to die!" she openly glares at Dolly with most of the others too.

Arnett was horrified by that statement, "Whoa, whoa, guys! She doesn't have anything to do with it! That's mess up!" she never liked how the strong oppressed the weak. If Naruto was here, he would have yelled at them for this type of bullying!

"Not that it matters. Arnett, you told us that you volunteered to join from a regular family right? Aside from the origins and background you come from... I respect you for who you are. You're a talented individual and you care for your comrades. So I ask you, please do not get involved with Dolly Parnell. It will keep the unity of platoon #3 strong. And I'm sure Dolly would agree."

Arnett didn't say anything...she couldn't get over this perverse way of getting revenge. While the girls are trying to brighten up the mood, she wonders what her little sibling would do in this type of situation...

XXXXXXXXXX

ONE MONTH LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Arnett was wearing a dress that she last wore when her father and brother brought her here. She was standing alone while many of her platoon members sneering at her as they passed by. Today was family visit day since training camp graduation was closing in and the future Pandoras were allowed to meet their loved ones. But she wasn't having the greatest day so far. She was helping out Dolly from bullying by catching on her platoon's actions and intervening as much as possible. Because of it, the rest of the girls cast her off like a diseased rat.

She really wanted to meet her family as she knew that West Genetics was even further away from her home. She got her daily letter from her brother, promising that he'll come to visit along with their old man. She sighs as she wants to talk to her best friend that she hasn't seen for a full year. Will he be the same person or totally different, she doesn't know. Sure, it has only been a year but that kid has been the most unpredictable person she ever knew of. Who knows what he's been up to during the entire year.

She tugs her dress a little... it's a bit tight at the chest area. She walks up to a puddle of water and looks at her reflection... her hair was a bit a longer now, her curves had developed very well and finally her lips and face were more cute and bewitching to look upon. She never thought a year of training could bring such changes to her appearance. She was about to go to the meeting area where the rest of her platoon was at until Dolly approaches her, "Arnett..."

Arnett grins at her, "Ha, I knew you would approach me one day! You were hard to crack though!" she joked.

"Please, don't take pity on me. I appreciate the gesture, but you're now all alone because of it, just apologize to them and stop trying to help me." Dolly says sadly.

Arnett shook her head in respons, "No way, it's simply unfair for them to treat you like this!" she tells her honest opinion.

"Of course you would think like that." The two girls turn to see Arield and the rest of the platoon glaring at them. "Lower class families don't think of how upper-class ones feel about this. If you were in our shoes you'd understand but then again, besides you, the rest of your family must be worthless as well."

"What was-!? Okay, I put up with all the bullying you gave me and Dolly for a while now... it was no problem as I can take it… but no one and I mean NO ONE insults my family and gets away with it. I'll make sure that you are as dead as a doornail!" Arnett raises her fist and is about to punch Arield but something gently covers her hand and then that gentle something is placed on her shoulder. She turns to see a tall blonde haired man smiling brightly at her, "Na...Naruto?"

The man proved to be indeed her brother after nodding to her question, "Hey sis...didn't I say no fighting your future comrades?" he chuckles as Arnett and the rest of the girls look over Naruto. His hair grew out almost past his shoulders so he tied it in a low-pony tail that was equal to that of Itachi's and let some of the front hair cover the right half of his face. He wore a black button up shirt, black jeans and black dress shoes. From appearance alone, he really looked like he was a well-mannered gentleman, "Perhaps you could explain in detail what exactly is going here?" He inquires.

Arnett began to tell him everything that happened without being interrupted by the others until the part where he arrived came.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them with...actually… Arnett cannot tell what it was that she saw in them. "I...see… I don't know how the upper class life works… but… what I do know is that you cannot bully a person because of someone else's actions!"

Arield didn't accept his words very well, "But because of Celly Parnell's actions many people died that day! She is coward who only ever thought about her own wellbeing!"

"So? Those Pandora had made their choice to stay and fight! It may not have occurred to you... that despite having their bodies enhanced by stigmata… they were still humans… and like ALL humans they had fears. Celly was simply afraid of death, she doubted her abilities and those doubts fueled her fear to the point where it caused her to run away."

"But it was her duty as a Pandora to stay and fight! Because of her fear the entire platoon was annihilated! She doesn't understand the pain we are feeling inside for losing our precious family members!" One girl shouts out from the crowd.

"I believe that's where you are wrong. No one ever walks away from such an event without feeling any guilt at all. Hell, I bet that even right now she could suffering from the guilt of knowing that her actions might have caused her comrades death." he shot back as Arnett and Dolly were amazed how he firmly he stood his ground, almost like an instructor.

Another girl asks with a confused voice, "Might have?

Naruto nods as he crosses his arms, "There never really is one deciding factor in battle. There was no guarantee that even if Celly did stay and fight, they would have survived the battle. She wasn't a one man army despite how much training she had received." he leans on toma tree as he sees a young woman in her mid-twenties come out of hiding from behind a another tree. "In fact, why don't you asks her herself about it?"

Dolly gasps as she knew who the young woman was, "Sister? What are you doing here?"

Appearance wise, Celly looked like an older Dolly with much more matured looks, "My car broke down and Naruto here offered me a ride. After we arrived, we continued to chat until we came upon this..." She looks at the group of cadets who were openly glaring at her with huge amounts of anger, "Before you all start yelling... you should know that Naruto is right. Despite the years that have passed since that day I still see the images of my comrades dying in front of me and have nightmares almost every night about them screaming...I… know that what I have done was unforgivable and can never be taken back… so… if it will give you some peace at mind… I am willing to take any punishment that you want to give me!"

Some of the girls from the group started look unsure of themselves after learning of the emotional and psychological pain Celly is going through, but many still held various levels of hostility. Before they can answer, they are interrupted by Naruto's coughing noise, "Before you give your verdict, there is something else I want to tell all of you." after making sure that everyone was listening he continues, "I once met a woman a long time ago… she told me that people are naturally born weak... but if we support and care for one another... we can become incredibly strong. She also told that no matter how strong someone might appear to be, they still have weaknesses...like for instance, I'm afraid of ghosts!" he chuckles and almost all of the girls couldn't help but chuckle with him. Arnett barely contained her own giggles. Oh how much fun she had during Halloweens. Seeing her brother scared shitless was really worth dressing up as a ghost.

After the short happy moment passed Arield and the rest of the girls with exception the of Celly, Arnett and Dolly, gathered into one bundle and started to talk among themselves about what should they do. After a long and furious debate, the bundle has broken up and Arield stepped up with a neutral expression on her face.

Celly held in her breath as she waited for the verdict. Arield, after taking a moment to find the right words, looks at straight into Celly's eyes and begins to speak, "Celly Parnell… despite everything that was revealed to us and after having a long and deep discussion… we still cannot forgive you for what happened…."

Celly looks down resignation after hearing this but is surprised when she feels Arield take both her hands into her own. She looks up and sees Arield gently smiling at her, "What I meant to say is that we cannot forgive you just yet… the pain of losing many of our close relatives is still deep, but we no longer hate you or Dolly. We realize that our cruel actions and hatred were unjustified." she takes in a deep breath and continues, "It never crossed our minds that you might be suffering on the inside just likes us, maybe even more. Because of our neglect at this, we took out our anger and sadness at Dolly even if she wasn't to blame at all. We will stop our bullying from now on and hope that perhaps in the near future… we will be able to call you and Dolly… dear friends…" Arield said those final words while looking down.

After few moments of silence pass she is surprised to see tear drops falling on the ground. She looks up to see Celly crying and at the same time have a smile full of joy, "Thank you… thank you for this… just knowing that I have a chance at gaining your forgiveness and no longer having to fear for my sister's wellbeing at the academy is more than I can ever ask for… I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I promise… that I will make it up to all of you somehow." Then without wasting another moment, she hugs Arield tightly while continuing to cry loudly. The said girl instead of shying away returns the hug.

All of the girls from platoon #3 where smiling at the scene, including Arnett.

Dolly also was smiling with few tears running down her cheeks. Finally it was over… finally her sister will able to find some peace in life.

As for Naruto, he can be seen muttering something silently to himself, "Good, a close ally will always be a force to be reckoned with...ne teme?" he smiles at his words while remembering how he and Sasuke had forgiven one another during their battle with Madara

He then notices Celly and Dolly walking towards him. "Hey there, need something from me?" He asks casually.

"We just wanted to thank you for helping us." the older sister says while moving a bit closer to him.

"Ehh, do not worry about it. I only spoke the truth." he stated honestly. It was always nice to help out good people like them.

Celly shook her head, "But still...it was your words and reasoning that made them listen and gave us a chance to redeem ourselves." she smiles huskily at him as did Dolly. "I'm sure there are… "ways~"… in how we can repay you."

Naruto can clearly see them blushing bright red while their eyes reflected a deep want for something… but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it is or even understand the meaning behind her words.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he hears Arnett yelling at their direction, "AGH! No way in hell! Stop staring at my brother you pedophile!" she yells at Celly who took offense at rude comment.

"Who are you calling pedophile?! Just because you helped out my sister doesn't mean that I won't hesitate in teaching you some manners!" she shouted as Dolly got ready to join the tussle as well.

"Bring it on!" Arnett retorts and was jumped by both of the sisters. Naruto sweat drops at the comical dust cloud that appeared as the three girls were punching and/or kicking one another.

"Okay girls break it up! No need to resort to violence!" He tries to be the peacemaker but it doesn't seem to work. He is about to do it again when he suddenly feels someone place their hands on his shoulders and turn him around. It appears that this someone is Arield with the rest of the platoon members behind her.

"We would also like to thank you for opening our eyes… sooooooo perhaps you would be willing to go to our cabin? We would prepare some "special" lunch just for you." she offers him and all of the girls along with herself have the same want in their eyes as the two sisters had from before them.

Before he can answer, Arnett jumps in between them and glares angrily at Arield.

"Oh no you don't! Naruto is off limits! Especially to spoiled rich brats like you!" She shouts angrily with the two Parnell sisters nodding behind her.

Arield and the rest of the girls gain tick marks on their heads at hearing this! "So were spoiled brats aren't we huh?! We'll make you eat those words!" and with that announcement an even bigger dust cloud appeared as ALL of the girls start fighting.

"I'm going to use the bathroom... You guys keep doing…whatever is that you're doing." Naruto says lamely and leaves. As he made it to the nearest restroom, he went to the mirror and lifted the hair off his face. "...That was close." he saw that his right eye color wasn't its usual blue... or even looked human at all. It was the same eye as the NOVA woman who gave him his powers had. It shined in an eerie gold color as the eye started to shake violently before slowly turning back to normal. "Ha...ha...that's getting easier to do. My weapons training is almost complete so it means I will need to find a way to learn high end skills that Pandora use when I enter West Genetics. But how?"

XXXXXXXXXX

ATLANTA, GEORGIA

XXXXXXXXXX

A male with shaggy brown hair and glasses builds a Gundam toy, "Zaku II Char custom is done!" he smiles. Before going to his laptop and...hacks into a pizza joint website. "HEY, EMMA! I'M ORDERING A FEW PIZZAS! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yells.

A twelve year-old girl walks into the room and looks at him, "Get some extra cheesy pepperoni! Oh, and Nero...you should get ready for school tomorrow. Exams are coming up soon!" with that said she left the room as Nero types away until his glasses reflect something interesting. "...Pandora.. huh..."

_**AK: Hey everyone I hope you like it! Now instead of continuing to where Arnett will met Elizabeth and fight Chiffon, it will not happen! Yup, Naruto is finally getting some focus here. He is stronger than some Pandora's but since he doesn't have the basics of Accel Turn or Tempest Turn so he'll find some help on that.**_

_**But things will change from canon before his arrival since he has influence Arnett with his good nature. Well Have A Nice Wheeee!**_


End file.
